Jaded Reality
by Spotedleaf5
Summary: (S3 plot with a bit of AU not OC centric but not really cannon either.) She was beyond surprised when she got this gig, 1000 a week for keeping track of some teenagers? Awesome! The worst possible scenario would be trailing them to a party,them getting drunk, and the cops showing up. How much trouble are a few teenagers anyways?
1. Prologue

A boy with dark hair and tan skin walked up to the alpha. I'm too far away to hear; it's a pity but I don't need them hearing my heartbeat or smelling me or paying any attention to me at all.

Not much later and the dark haired boy leaves with another dark haired boy that's lanker, paler. They get into a Jeep and drive off. _Do I follow them or… Nope, I should definitely follow them; I am _not _letting myself get cornered by the alpha._

_It is significantly less troublesome to track them than I had imagined, the Jeep is not sparing the dirt road at all, the tires ripping through the earth. I could get my own vehicle but I of course follow on foot, preferring stealth. It doesn't take long to pick up the road; I would have lost them if they hadn't stopped at the minimart. They're going to be doing at least 20 mph on the way home; I wouldn't be able to keep up and would lose them at a turn. I could go into the store and tell them I need help, pretend to be homeless, but I don't need them knowing I'm here. And now I see it, a bicycle. I haven't ridden in years but they say you never forget. It'd be morally wrong to steal it, someone will need it to get home. It's parked next to the bus stop though and it isn't locked and it doesn't look expensive, they'll never notice…_

_The boys are leaving the store now; I have to make my choice_. I walk to the bike, casually look around for any cameras (there are none) and get on it. They're just pulling out so I turn my bike in the same direction as them and pray I still can ride and the bike can handle doing 20 _(I'm physically fit; I can probably handle the ride better than the bike)_.

_I get lucky, it is mostly downhill and they live in a big residential area so they wait at a lot of sop signs. It was probably only an eight minute ride and they lived about three miles from the store. I really needed to rest but I kept riding about two blocks down from them. It'd be suspicious if I stopped to rest outside their house but I did take a good breather on the corner before walking my bike over to a large hedge and stowing it next to their house. And I wait._

Author's Note:  
So this is going to be Season 3 plot but with an OC (swearsies she isn't a mary-sue or a rapist) I swear the rest of this story will be longer, this is more of a prologue and I signed up for a prompt which has been removed because it's basically the whole plot, I'll link to it at the end of the story.


	2. Love and Parties

"So, a pack of alphas," Stiles prompted for discussion as he lead Scott down the block.

"I thought we were going to a party?"

"Well you've got to be thinking about that since this," he gestures to Scott's face, "Is not your party face."

"Isn't it weird to go to another high school's party?"

"C'mon, I know this girl; tonight no more Allison, no more Lydia, tonight is going to be fun." Stiles noted Scott's lack of interest. "We'll talk about alphas and hunters and seriously bad life choices tomorrow, this is a party, Scott, live a little."

"Okay, tonight we're moving on!" Scott was adamant about sounding positive.

"Hell yes!"

* * *

_So day two and they were already off to a party. At least I'm young; I could probably blend in since it didn't seem to be only one school's party. I mean this job is pretty sweet; all I have to worry about is underage drinking and the cops showing up. I slipped in just before them and quickly grabbed a Solo cup so I wouldn't look out of place._

_It appeared to be some girl's birthday party. She was blonde, 17 or 18, and okay wow she exclaimed "Stiles" and ran over and gave him a kiss. Was that seriously how teens greeted each other? Probably not, Stiles looked as incredulous as I felt. His friend, Scott, was also standing with a gaping jaw. Stiles went off with the birthday girl and Scott walked over to the blonde's friend. All he had to do was say "Hey," she checked him out and walked away. Okay, not that much had changed since I went to public school._

_Scott frowned and looked at himself. Typical guy, self-conscious after being denied once. Girls dealt with being checked out on a daily basis because it just happens but heaven forbid a guy get checked out and denied. He looked down at his phone, probably a good move, he wouldn't want to look like he had no friends or anything. He glanced over the screen and slipped it back into his pocket and oh go why was he walking towards me?_

* * *

Luckily the chat didn't last long. The cops didn't come. By the time the two teens left the party they were still relatively sober.

"Where'd your lady-friend go?"

"Where'd you go?" Stiles shot back.

"Allison had-" Scott tried before he was interrupted.

"Oh my god do you ever listen to me? We were supposed to be moving on!" Stiles threw his hands up.

"It was important," Scott at least had the decency to look around before continuing, "werewolf business."

"Like what, did her father decide to revive his crusade to kill you?"

"No, there was a girl looking for me and she left bruises on Allison and Lydia's arms that made a pattern and Allison thought I might know..."

"That? That is your defense?" Stiles sputtered.

"We're not dating but can't I care about her anyways?"

"When I came upstairs I saw you talking to a girl," Stiles challenged.

"Yeah, you ditched me for your friend, Heather; I didn't want to look like a loner."

"So the girl, you like her?"

"I was being polite! She didn't have anyone to talk to either."

"Why so defensive?" Stiles inquired.

"Because maybe I'm not ready for you to shove me into a relationship with a girl I just met?"

"Did you at least get her number?"

"She said she was visiting her cousin and not from around here."

"Oh god, that means she wasn't interested, what did you say to her?"

"She was looking around, surveying everyone else so I asked her if she was looking for someone."

"Oh my god you are such a stalker."

"Well Heather ran out on you, it's not like you did any better," Scott notes.

"It was her party, she had to be a hostess and stuff."

"Then why did no one know where she went?"

They were just walking up the driveway to Stiles' house; Scott was staying the night since the sheriff was working night shift again.

"Can we continue this tomorrow?" Stiles asked as he unlocked the door.

"Do we have to?" Scott asked, shutting the door behind him.

"It seems to agitate you, so, yes," Stiles smirked.

* * *

AN: I'll try to have the next chapter out quicker, review and lemme know what you think :)


	3. A Little Bit of Conversation

"I was talking with Derek yesterday about the alphas an-"

"Since when do you hang out with Derek?" Scott asked.

"Since when do you hang out with one of his betas?" Stiles mocked Scott's outraged tone.

"You know you're always invited when Isaac and I-"

"No, Scott, actually I'm not."

"You can't seriously be jealous?"

"You were when you thought me and Derek hung out," Stiles shot back.

"So when did you and Derek become friends even?"

"I can assure you, while you and Isaac were making friendship bracelets Derek and I were painting each other's nails and dishing about the Kardashian baby."

"What really happened?"

"I went over there to ask about how to protect myself and he helped me make a wolfsbane necklace and I will wear it every day till-"

"Oh god, you can stop."

"-the day it kills you because you are a creature of the night and-"

"Seriously Stiles?"

"No, I drove over there to ask about a myth and if it was any bit true and we manage to have a lovely conversation with no bodily harm."

"Does he ever hurt you when you go over and have these conversations?" Stiles didn't know how to respond to that. Was that supposed to be an innuendo or a really awkward sentence?

"He doesn't lay a hand on me." It was the most general sentence that could be interpreted ten thousand ways but it was true, Derek hadn't hurt him recently.

"Whatever, so what did you learn?"

"That you're going to need to start seeing Allison again, like really fast, or seriously get into a relationship with Isaac."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"Werewolves go into heat."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope, according to Derek it's worse for bitten wolves too," Stiles said with a smirk.

"You're enjoying this too much, why does it affect me?"

"In approximately two weeks you are going to want to hump anything that has a pulse, wait scratch that, anything within a mile, it's called heat."

"Bullshit."

"It's a theory indorsed by Derek, you know, the only werewolf with any idea if myths have any truth in them."

"Fine, say it is true-"

"It is."

"-what happens to Derek?"

"I didn't ask."

"Isn't it your job to be nosey?"

"Isn't it your job to be a werewolf?"

"Touché."

"Heat impacts females the most, and even though Erica is dead Cora is alive and very female."

"So I'm supposed to do what about this?"

"You and Allison are going to get a nice hotel room as far away from here as possible and ride it out."

"Allison and I aren't together." Stiles noticed the sigh held back by Scott when he said that.

"You want to be though and you know if you asked her she'd help you…"

"It's not like that, we're barely sort of kind of friends and we are not turning into a fuck-buddy system."

"On the contrary you could call up your new pal Isaac," Stiles wiggled his eyebrows while Scott made a choking sound.

"Uh, can't I do something to make it less bad so I won't have to have sex with anyone?"

"You could lock yourself up like we used to have you do on full moons, but it'd kinda suck since it'd be two weeks and I'd have to bring you food and then you'd try to hump me so actually no."

"I'm talking to Derek about this, grab your keys," he told Stiles.

"Why not ride your flashy new bike? My baby isn't up for another werewolf showdown yet."

"Three people won't fit on my motorcycle."

"Where is this other body coming from?" Stiles asked as he slid on his hoodie and followed Scott down the stairs.

"Isaac is a werewolf too, we're dropping by my house to pick him up, and he needs to know too."

"You sure you don't just want Derek to imply you two should fuck so you'd have a reason to?"

"You are a terrible best friend. Just drive us there."

"As you wish Scotty."

* * *

To be honest I hadn't figured in the part where werewolves would be in heat, but it made sense. It was probably why I was sent here, to watch for any signs of aggression, if it got too bad boss lady wouldn't have to worry about explaining my murder, I'd have a trick or two I could use. _Well fuck that, werewolves are possessive during heat and I am not going to get raped just so my employer could learn more about these guys._

_I should've known the second she told me I wasn't using my skill set, just observing. It is time to make a call._

* * *

He heard them approach before he saw them. Stiles needed to get his visor fixed, it flopped whenever they hit a pothole which were pretty common this side of town.

"Cora, why don't you go out for a while, go get something for yourself," Derek threw her the credit card they all used.

"The big wolves have work to do," Peter smirked until he saw Derek's glare.

"I get it, call me when the big male werewolf confab is over," She said as she grabbed her jacket, seconds after she slid out the door Scott, Isaac, and Stiles walked in.

"Please tell me this is some horribly timed joke," Scott said in lieu of a greeting.

"I've been doing this for the past 23 years of my life, if it was a joke I believe it would have gotten old by now."

"Derek, you never mentioned this when you offered me the bite," Isaac spat.

"There were no female werewolves in town then."

"But you made one the next day!" Derek shrugged.

"Forgive my nephew, he doesn't plan anything out well," Peter said getting up.

"Shut up," Derek ordered.

"You're supposed to be polite to me, we have guests."

"Politeness went out the door when you murdered your niece."

"Are those two going to start humping soon or what?" Everyone turned to Stiles who defended it with a shrug, "Isn't that why we came here?"

"We could just send Cora away, problem solved," Peter offered.

"No."

"Derek, you were planning to do the same thing with Erica-" Peter started.

"Erica wasn't my sister, know your place," Derek's eyes flashed red for a second.

"Okay so what you're all going to get really horny and get a cottage for a few weeks till you sort it all out?"

"You don't know the meaning of couth do you?" Peter asked Stiles.

"Alright veteran werewolf, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, that is up to our alpha," Peter answered immediately.

Derek must have caught on, "No, seeing as you are the eldest and have been through heat the most I'd love to hear your recommendations."

Peter was at a loss for words and finally managed to get out, "I'd send Cora away, she'll make it far worse, her pheromones will trigger us to go out and mate ourselves to a random stranger, most likely a human, and half-breeds aren't desirable in the werewolf world."

"So about this mate, how does a werewolf find theirs?" Stiles asked.

"Really, why is he here? He's not a werewolf and he isn't even pack," Peter asked.

"You're dodging the question; obviously I'm planning on writing a guide on how to survive your best friend turning into a creature of the night and how to stop him from killing everyone."

"I don't know much about mating," he admitted. "I never found anyone to settle down with." Stiles tried not to feel sympathetic for the guy; he was psychotic so why wouldn't he get all the lady friends?

"This isn't about you," Derek reminded him.

"Okay, is there any cure for heat, some magic wolfsbane to keep you all contained?"

"Once a female finds her mate she sends out different pheromones that are more potent and only affect her mate."

"Okay, so we set Cora up at a speed dating thing and-"

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Interesting… Derek sticking up for the sister he hasn't seen in six years.

"A female only finds her mate during heat so she'd have to go into it anyways," Peter pointed out.

"Scott, you and Allison are so close to getting back together, just go to her, I'm sure she'd be glad to help," Stiles said with a devilish smirk.

"What about Isaac and Derek and Peter? It isn't all just about me."

"I'm going on a vacation, defiantly somewhere minus female werewolves, it doesn't trigger heat if there are no females around, you're welcome to come with me," Peter offered.

"I still don't trust him, I think I'll stick around and let myself be tied up," Isaac said.

"Just you Peter, go to your special place, take as long as you need, it's not like you'll be missed," Derek said.

"I'll pack this evening and be gone before sunrise, I'll see you in two weeks," he retreated to his room in the loft.

"What are you going to do Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Is that any concern of yours?"

"Still just as friendly as earlier," Stiles grinned.

"Get out." There was no real anger behind it but Isaac did flinch a little and suggest that they get going. Scott gave Derek the evil eye as he left and Stiles continued babbling about how messed up legends were about this shit. Once the car was out of hearing range Derek lied down on his couch, he hadn't realized it would take this much work to lead a pack of teenagers.

* * *

"I am paying you for this; you do not tell me on what terms you will do your job."

"Sorry boss lady, I need money but I'm sure you could find someone else to do this for you since it doesn't require my skill set," I replied.

"We hired you because of your skill's involvement in the werewolf community."

"Yeah, well I don't fancy being attacked; you know they can sense me when their heat comes on."

"If your skills are as intimidating as you say, I have no doubt you will be able to watch from a distance."

"If your money is as much as you say I believe you could finance an extra 200 dollars since my skills were not in our contract."

"That is fair but do not forget: you work for me, I will not bow to your every whim."

"I'll keep that in mind."

AN: I've recently had a concussion and moved so I've not been able to update. I'm not quitting anytime soon and this will not be another one of "those" heat stories, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Remember reviews make me the happiest person in the world :)


	4. Deals and Revelations

"Two more weeks and counting, the pre-heat is setting in and the werewolves are getting more and more aggressive. I will be risking my life for this, want to fill me in on why?"

"Unlike my dear brother I've stopped denying these kids will need more help than they will get. I acknowledge I am asking a lot of you however given that we signed a legally binding contract I cannot-"

"Legally binding? Like any professor of law would believe in werewolves and witches!"

"Your name is Alisa Olivia Jameson," she lifted up a copy of my contract. "You signed that name on here which means as long as I fulfill my end of the bargain, you will follow the teens."

"And do what? Are you stalking them to get them killed?"

"I'm as far from the Argents as a witch could be, I have no reason to support them."

"You know a lot, I could help you if you let me into your mind long enough to figure you out."

"You could learn, if you're willing to sign an addition into our contract."

"I cannot endanger myself to help you, I barely know you and as soon as I get enough money I'll be out of the states and you'll have no one to spy for you."

"Even if you were planning to leave the second you got enough money, it'd still bring us through till the week after heat."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Something is wrong here."

"Nice observation there, Scott, any other words of wisdom?" Stiles asked as they stood in the doorframe to his room. His desk was neat and his bed was fully made.

"Dad, did you hire a house keeper?" Stiles yelled downstairs.

"No, I told you there is no shame in cleaning up your own messes," his father yelled back.

"Well there's that, sniff around big guy and find out if the alphas have been out and about."

"Okay," Scott gestured to his body, "I am a werewolf, not a bloodhound."

"Did you smell anything," Stiles got to the point.

"Definitely not alpha, but not human either."

"Okay, could you be more specific? Do we have another Kanima loose in Beacon Hills?"

"It's pretty similar, masked, indescribable, and not normal."

"Well I hope whoever it was strikes again, this place was a dump when we left this morning."

"We should go talk to Deaton about using a mountain ash barrier against the house."

* * *

"You want me to capture a kid and teach him magic? You do realize I am 19 and have no patience for teaching, right?"

"Believe me; teaching was not my first career choice either. While the wolves are in heat you will find Stiles, the human, and teach him what you know so he won't be killed by any rogue alphas. Kali will be in heat too and it's likely she'll be sent away making Deucalion more susceptible to a magical attack."

"He doesn't even know his potential. I've been watching him closely and there have been no accidents, floating things, or anything nonhuman about him. Are you sure you have the right guy?"

"I am your boss, you do not question me," she ordered. In a quiet voice she continued, "I knew his mother, she didn't have the magic but she knew about it from her mother. I owe that woman my life and I promised her as she lay dying, unaware of anything around her, that I would teach her son. I don't have any reason to interact with Stiles, he isn't in any of my classes and has only had one guidance meeting. I cannot push him into this, you are around his age and can remind him that not all witches are old and bitter."

"You realize that's the most you've ever told me about this thing."

"My brother is guarded and lives to protect his secrets. I crave an outlet for them. That is why I am trying to help this kid and my brother is standing by, assured these kids can manage themselves."

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Allison, prepare the guest room." When he got no reply Chris continued on with, "Allison, please."

"Who is coming?" She asked as she came down the stairs.

"Is it important?"

"You're not in a good mood, so I'll wager a guess at yes."

"Her name is Jade. Your grandfather organized her hunting division and she is concerned about how we are managing with an alpha pack moving into town."

"You mean why we haven't killed them yet."

"Your aunt and mother are dead, Gerard will die any day now, there is reasonable concern on her part that we are not able to function adequately."

"Will she try to kill my friends?"

"She won't be looking out for them if they are in her line of fire."

* * *

"Have you talked to Allison about heat yet?"

"I can't," Scott confessed. "It sounds like I'll be unable to control myself, what if I hurt her?"

"Fair point, why don't you and Isaac do the thing since you can't hurt each other?"

"What is up with all the talk about humping and trying to set me and Isaac up? Do you know something I don't?" Scott was seriously flipping out about this more than Stiles had planned for.

"What? No." Stiles scoffed. "I just… It… It made a lot more sense in my head."

"Whatever," Scott visibly relaxed. "I don't know what to do," and just like that Scott was back to angst filled teenage boy.

"Just talk to Allison, even if you're too scared you'll hurt her, maybe she knows some kind of way to get around it."

"I guess it can't hurt to ask."

AN:I'm updating this a bit quicker than planned, I'm motivated again :D It's not as long as I wanted but at least I'm getting something done. This is unbeta'd so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. Reviews make me smile but follows and favorites make me squeal with glee too. This story has been viewed 200 times and it kinda scares me but it makes me proud too :)


End file.
